A Matter of Loyalty
by IsmAsm
Summary: In a very AU version of the Pokemon world, a girl with a crazed Porygon-Z must deal with the tattered remains of their relationships-with each other, and with their friends-while combating an international conspiracy.


Author's Note: This is very, very AU. I don't want to give away any of the details before you start reading, but know that most established canon of any kind is only a loose framework to the story. I've had this in my head for awhile, and I've been pretty nervous about posting it. Please let me know what you think.

Summary: Under the facade of a Pokemon battle, the strained relationship between a girl and her Porygon-Z is revealed.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, and is designed by GameFreak and distributed by Nintendo.

Chapter 1

The shadows stretched long on the streets as the glorious Mediterranean sunset painted the city of Gibraltar a brilliant orange. People and Pokemon were still out and about, the native Mankey and Aipom evolution families intermixing with the native Gibraltar monkeys. Most of the locals trained these almost exclusively, with some flying- and water-types adding a touch of diversity. However, at the port, many different Pokemon followed their visiting trainers.

Down at the docks, for instance, a weather-beaten man fished off the back of his Wailord, who seemed wholly unconcerned about the series of tents the man had set up on the Pokemon's back. Disembarking from a ship not far away were two sandy-haired twins in their late teens, followed by an Electivire and a Magmortar. The sailors on the ships had a mix of Wingull, Tentacool, and Machop evolution families. Visiting merchants brought a more exotic flair, and here and there a Chatot could be seen, or a Leafeon.

And on a hill overlooking the city, two trainers faced off, the setting sun distorting their shadows' shapes. One was clearly local, tanned and dark-haired and training an Ambipom. The other, a girl of about eighteen with heavily-bandaged forearms, was a visitor. Of medium height, she looked too thin and travel-worn. Her brown hair had grown out of any sort of style, and was pulled back and toss carelessly over one shoulder. Shadows ringed her hazel eyes. She wore a tank-top, jeans, battered black converse, and had flung a worn black canvas duster over shoulders without putting her arms through the sleeves. Taking its position before her with a good deal of aggression in its posture was a Porygon-Z.

"What are your terms for the battle, Miguel Cabrera of Gibraltar?" she asked the boy across from her.

"I will allow both verbal and non-verbal commands," Miguel replied, though from the look on his face, he very much doubted that the haggard foreigner could pull off a non-verbal command. "Unless you find that too difficult, Erin Farris of the Tri-Cities?"

The aggressive Porygon-Z heard the condescending tone in his voice and bristled, the beginnings of a Tri Attack on each point of its triangular body.

"Easy there, Z," Erin admonished, and the attack faded, though the change in posture remained.

"That's fine with us," Erin added without much emotion, in stark contrast to her partner. "Anything else?"

Miguel shook his head.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Ambipom, Agility!"

The two-tailed monkey launched away with an alarming speed. Erin watch Miguel carefully.

"Now Ambipom, Fury Swipes!"

"Conversion." Erin's command was sharp even though there was no change in inflection in her voice.

The Fury Swipes phased right through Z, and Ambipom rolled to a halt in front of his opponent.

"How'd you pull that one off?" Miguel demanded.

Erin shrugged. "Shadow Ball, and a bit of luck."

Miguel smiled grimly. "That won't happen again."

"Z, Tri Attack."

The swirling fire, lightning, and ice barreled into poor Ambipom, who didn't have time to dodge. He skidded to a halt close to Miguel, but didn't look to have been hit with a status ailment.

"You okay, Ambipom?" The monkey shook itself and nodded. "Good. Now use swift!"

It was a good return, and Z was hurled almost into Erin. The Ambipom, by some nonverbal command, launched into a quick string of Agilities that left the much slower Z in the dust.

"Double Hit!"

"Agility!"

Z made a run for it, but wasn't fast enough. The artificial creature plowed into the ground and rose into the air again slowly, wobbling and shaken.

"You alright, Z?" Erin asked, though she knew the answer. Sure enough, PISSED echoed across their mental link.

That wasn't the end of it, though. Z had barely had time to recover before he was nailed again with a Fury Swipes. Again and again the Ambipom struck: Double Hit, Swift, Fury Swipes. Z was loosing strength quickly.

_Think, think, think_, Erin said to herself. Z heard.

THAT'S YOUR JOB. BUT I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU'D DO IT A BIT FASTER.

Erin could tell by Z's tone and body language that he was rapidly running out of control of his already volatile temper. He was rigid, his eye were narrowed, and he was shaking so much he was nearly vibrating.

"Discharge!" Erin shouted, desperate.

The wave of electricity nailed Ambipom right before he launched another Swift. The monkey landed hard, but struggled up.

LET'S FINISH THIS, said Z.

"Tri Attack!" Erin shouted.

It spiraled forward, that deadly blend of elements, but at the last second, Ambipom dodged.

_Shit, too fast_, Erin thought.

THERE IS A WAY, Z said.

Of course there was a way, but Erin was loath to take it. This was a friendly battle, and no deadly, over-powered version of an already powerful attack should have been required. And this combination, this was Z's specialty. But it had also ruined everything.

But Erin found herself thinking the move combination before she could stop herself. Z took the order without question, without disdain, with an eagerness that disturbed her.

_Lock-on, Zap Cannon._

Z had already taken aim at the hapless Ambipom before Erin realized what was happening. And he was preparing to fire before she could react.

"NO!" she shouted, but it was too late to do anything. The blast of electricity was launched. Ambipom made an attempt to dodge, but of course the bast followed, and it struck with an explosive force. The poor Pokemon was launched through the air, body writhing with electricity, and collided with a loud crunch into the wall. He collapsed and was very still.

There was brief, very silent pause as the last of the electricity faded from the battlefield. Then,

"Ambipom!" shouted Miguel racing to his partner's side. Ambipom gave a small groan as Miguel picked him up.

Erin rummaged in her bag and pulled out a revive. "Here," she said. "I'm so, so sorry."

Miguel glared at her fiercely and knocked her hand away. "I don't want your help! _You_ need to learn to control that monster!" He turned sharply on his heel and was gone.

_What the hell, Z?_ She snapped mentally.

Z gave the mental equivalent of a shrug. I'M NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE. AND DON'T GO BLAMING ME, EITHER. YOU GAVE THE ORDER.

_And then I said stop!_

TOO LATE. YOU COMPLAIN THAT I DISAGREE WITH EVERYTHING YOU SAY. NOW YOU COMPLAIN WHEN I LISTEN TO YOU. WHICH IS IT?

Erin threw up her hands and turned away. Z followed behind her, and for an instant they looked like a conventional team. Erin glanced behind her. Z's eyes were angry-but they almost always were. Seeing that her expression had softened, Z relaxed a little.

"Do you remember how it used to be? Before?"

_Before_. She'd been lingering on that word, and all it represented, for months. They'd been happy, back before the accident and the subsequent exile from the Tri-Cities. Now here they were, across the ocean from home, completely alone except for each other.

I DON'T SEE WHY IT THINKING ABOUT IT SHOULD MATTER THAT MUCH. NOTHING WE CAN DO CAN HELP US GO BACK TO THE WHY THINGS WERE. OUR FRIENDS HAVE ABANDONED US.

That was it, in the end. Erin wandered over to a low wall overlooking the city, shrugging off her coat. She folded it up, and pillowed her head on it has she lay on the top of the wall. The sun had almost completely gone under the horizon. Lights twinkled up at her.

"I know, I know," she sighed, eyeing the first of the stars. "But I mean between us, though. Remember how I gave you your name?" She grinned at the memory of sixteen years past, as a strange pink thing went "Zee" at her. "Can you even make that sound anymore?"

WHY WOULD I WANT TO? Z asked bitterly. AND THE IMPORTANT PARTS OF US ARE STILL THERE.

"If you say so," Erin replied. She reclined along the wall, looking up at the stars, and remembered.

Secondary Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think in a review please.


End file.
